Legend or Myth: Yuraga challenges Raido
Yuraga Uchiha has recently joined the ranks of the Black Knights, and has heard of another member who is said to have incredible power. Yuraga who wants to see what the Black Knight member's are capable of goes to challenge Raido X in the forest. Raido X got a letter stating someone had which to challenge him in the forest.. Due to the trying time Raido at first was rather slow to take the challenge.. but he figured why nto.. it would give him something to do.. The way Ive been getting challenged these days you would have thought I was a celebrity around here or something Raido X said to himself made his way to the forest.. and found a lone man standing there in wait... Your the challenger???.. Arent you the new guy who Kohana was testing for you induction into the Black Knights??? Yuraga I believe....... I can see that you passed but all people in the Black Knights you chose me.. to challenge.. what made you call me out.. Raido X said as he came to a sudden stop a few feet from Yurage Yuraga with an emotionless face says "Yes i am the new member, I heard stories about you during my travels, i just wanted to see if they were true. I want to know what kind of people are in the Black Knight's". He grabs a kunai and throws it at Raido X with incredible speed and precision towards his right eye. all in the matter of seconds Raido unsheathed his Excaliber in what appeared to be a blurred motion to deflect the Kunai.. and protect himself he immediatelty resheathed the sword... the kuina sliced in half once this occured.. Well stories can be a lot like rumors.. you can never trust the damned things.. until you see for yourself.. Raido X said as he used Fire Release: Descending World Flame creating a massive crater within the earth that was taken over by intense wav of flames that attacked not only the front but underneath as the pressure from the move caused the earth underneath him to shatter sounding off with a deafening boom As soon as he used his jutsu, Yuraga jumped high in the air and ran through the forest to a part that hadnt been destryoed. From their he creates a clone which then uses Fire Release: Quelling Technique to put out the fire. As this happens Yuraga used Wind Release: Vacuum Bullets sending them towards Raido. Raido studied the trajectory of the Bullets and used his agility in his Capoeira (Altered) to avoid getting hit even once...... A wide spread attack such as that does make linear dodging an non factor.. but as your distance allowed me time to see and judge the space in between the bullets and move accordingly.. your going to have to dance much better than that to match my steps Raido X said as he created Twins of himself..Twins of himself much more useful and durable than clones "Ive delt with clones like this before when i faced another Uchiha" he said as he started weaving hand seals. He preforms Fire Release: Double Great Fireball Technique while his clone used Wind Release: Pressure Blast to increase the size, speed and intensity of the flames toward Raido and his clones. Maybe you have but not the way I use them..... All three Raido's used Created a white wall that catches ninjutsu and destablizes them at there core erasing them completely Absolute Genesis.. At some point we all possess the same moves as someone else.. how you use them is something else.. and just to clear any confusion let me demonstrate... experience is the best teacher after all one twin s said using Fire Release: Searing Collison as it streaked through the air with evil intentions toward Yuraga... Time to test your intelligence.. the other twin said as he stanced up Yuraga and his clone both jumped extremely high in the air almost instantly having used kami issanni to escape the flames. His clone puts his feet on Yuraga's chest facing upside down and kicks off sending him down towards raido at a fast speed, Yuraga had been pushed up in the air even further when his clone kicked himself down. As he reaches Raido the clone used Clone Great Explosion. Interesting ploy... there except thats one I use to use myself Raido X said as he showcased his mastery of the Kamui warping the explosion away... seems you came here with something to prove.. im game to play along but I will tell you this.. Raido X said holding up 3 of his fingers.. I will allow you to make 3 more mistakes.. once you have made those 3.... well in the good spirit of a fight Im ending this Raido X said as placed his hands ons the ground converting Yang Release into it and the ground came to life and grabbed Yuraga and his clone and the planet began to feed of his chakra Yuraga had his bats come and use Bat Art:Teleportation on him consuming him and moving him from the earths grasp. They spit him out a couple of feet away from Raido. "Kamui huh, thats not going to do" He preforms hand seals and weird symbols appear on his hands, he again used kami issanni to almost instantly appear in front of Raido and tried to place his hands in Raido's forehead and chest. Raido X lowerd his center by using the negativa(low Sweep kick) to not only dodge the jutsu but to remove Yuarga from his center.. his choice to get this close would prove to be his undoing.... You must know Sayotsu.. he uses a move like that as well.. seems like you two have things in common.. 1 being the same move and 2 your about to lose to me just like he did.. Raido X performed Phantom Dance hitting Yuraga with such quick shifting moves with the Kamui he didnt even hit the ground yet he was then vaulted high in the air and brought down by the Izuna Drop creating shockwaves on the ground.. to which his twins jumped to avoid.. That was mistake number on.. his Twin said as it landed please be mindful you only have 2 left.. he surveying the area Yuraga gets up revealing his Mangekyō Sharingan "Ive been wanting to use this, he jumps and lands far away. He stares at the sky and used Amaterasu with his right eye causing it to bleed. It created a cloud of black flames, then his left eye starts to bleed as he yelled Blaze Release: Hells Rain causing the cloud to rain amaterasu with every drop burning whatever it touched and as every drop hits the flames gets bigger and bigger. The standard technique of our clan.. as a child I always wanted that mvoe .. and I hated the fact I got the moves I did.. btu who would have guessed they would turn lour like this.. raido X said as his Eternal Mangenkyo opened and he used Spatial Mass creating a Kamui barrier that could sustain itself as it began to pull everything around it the enivironment and even the flames snuffing them out in the center of the black hole as it got stronger the longer it was allowed to survive... Amateraus is the strongest fire technique with flames that can not be put out.. however Fire needs oxygen for it to burn otherwise it will simply burnout.. in a black hole oxygen is removed. meaning no fire.. and I think your going to need a tissue for that eye of yours.. Raido X said pointing at Yuraga's eye...... either Now submit.. or well find out what awaits in the black hole and be curshed under the implosion. raido X said giving him options Yuraga's eyes turned a dull grey as every he saw throug his eyes looks like nothing but blobs of color, if he were to use it one more time he would go blind. "I give up i cant use these eyes of mine anymore, i used them to many times in other battles. Aww man just when things were heating up and getting good Raido X dispelled the jutsu ending it.. you know you should choose your battles wiser.. say we werent teammates you would have died just now. Raido X said shaking his head... still a impressive fight.. We're Teammates.. so you will see me again.. once your have the Eternal Mangekyo face me again.. I await your challenge.. Raido X said as he began to leave